This project is designed to gain furhter insight into the control of genomic expression, particularly as it may lead to deregulatory processes. Systems consisting primarily of primary rodent and human cultures are being used to evaluate modification of genetic expression based on exposure to tumor promoters (such as chemicals), x-ray and ultraviolet light.